


What He Would Do For Her

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Dark, F/M, Insanity, Pre-Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha wants Echo to be everything she can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Would Do For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Thank you to Falsealexis for the beta read!

He watched her leave - they hadn't moved the entrance since he had escaped - because of course their infinitesimal brains couldn't comprehend that he would ever return. They thought of him as a rabid animal that needed to be put down, but he was a god, waiting to unleash his judgment upon them. They would continue to operate their little dollhouse, playing games with the bodies within, thinking that they weren't playing games with the minds... they had no idea what they were doing. What they had done.

He watched, because they didn't think he could. Didn't think he would. Didn't know what he would do for her.

It should have been obvious, after what he had done already, but for some reason those blind little mice couldn't see it. Of course, they weren't capable of harnessing the amazing mental prowess that he could, but still, one of them should have thought of it.

Mother was a cold, calculating, bitch. She should have suspected. After all, she had her own interest in Echo. Mother thought he hadn't noticed, thought he hadn't seen the way she looked at her. But he noticed. He knew.

They didn't know.

They sent her out, again and again on her little missions. In some ways, it was good, because she was becoming the best that he knew she could be. It was also good, because he could watch her more and more, and they never noticed. He could watch her all he liked.

But it was also bad. He couldn't get as close to her if she was the best. Her new guard was a protective father to her. At least he thought father was the right word. Some fathers weren't like that. Some of his fathers weren't like that. But he thought that a normal father might -- not that a normal father would let his daughter do half of what Mother sent her out to do. And father just trailed along like a good pup. But a highly protective one. That was also good, in a way. It meant that no one else would get to her before he did.

She emerged from the van, all in white, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

He had torn out someone's eyes before. Clawed. No, stabbed. Maybe both?

She strode forth with that confidence that he loved so much, her long legs stretching up underneath that tight white dress. He remembered a dress like that from before, except it was a different color. And it might have been someone else.

There were so many memories! Sometimes he couldn't tell the difference, and it was all confused. But that was what made him a god. A god had a higher capacity than a human. A god might have a little trouble remembering from time to time, but that was because he had so much at his disposal to remember. A god was stronger, faster, better than an ordinary human man. A god wasn't weighed down by the moralities of humans and their laws. A god created his own moralities, his own laws. When he wanted something, he took it.

Except Echo – Caroline -- Omega. She was to be his goddess, and she was worth waiting for.

He would watch her, as he always had. He would lay out breadcrumbs for the poor pathetic officer who thought he could save her. Poor man couldn't save her. Never. He would never be a match for her the way Alpha would. But he would help Alpha get back in. He would help distract the dollhouse mother and father. He would muddy the waters and disturb the trail and generally make it easier for _him_ to do what he wanted to.

To get to her.

Because he had seen it, or they had. She was the one. She had the gift; she could absorb these minds, these people, into herself and be born from them into a new, higher being. He had survived, had embraced the minds, and had conquered them. Most of the others would find their infinitesimal brains imploding if it happened to them, but she was different. He had seen it. Had he already said that? He had seen it. She could be the one. The other one. The queen to his king. His goddess. She could be Omega, as no one else could.

Omega, from the Greek. It was the last, but never the least. That was omicron. But she was Omega, she was "Great." And she would be his. God was the alpha and the omega, he said. And they were him. They were Alpha and Omega – god and goddess, the new father and mother. So much better than the ones she had now, or any of the ones he had had.

That was why she had to be the best. She had always been there, beneath the surface in the background waiting for her chance to show them who she was and what she could do. One day she might have gotten her chance and proven how good she could be, but that was taking too long. He knew that they wouldn't realize anything until they were shown the way. They had to know that she was the best. Because if she wasn't the best, then she could never reach her full potential. If they didn't know she wasn't the best, she could never be his queen, his equal.

She ran out of the club behind some nothing boy, laughing her most amazing laugh. He didn't get to hear it as often as he liked, and he savored the moment. Different voices laughed together in his mind, he could name them all, if he thought about it, but he didn't. Hers stood out above all the others.

The nothing boy pulled her onto his motorcycle and they sped off, father trailing at a discreet distance.

Alpha could have followed too – he did sometimes – but it wasn't necessary. She had been here before, had done this before, and he knew exactly where she would end up. He had read the file before they had even pulled her brain off the shelf. No, he had a breadcrumb to drop. He would let the nothing boy have her for now. He would let her return safe and sound to mother and father tonight. But soon… soon he would strike. He would have his revenge on the dollhouse. Mother would lose her precious one. All her plans would disintegrate and his would rule. He could do whatever he wanted! He would! He would kill them – cut them! All of them! He would feel the warm… the warmth, the feel, the smell, the taste… Blood, blood running down, blood on his face – no one could stop him – he would kill them all!

And she would be his.


End file.
